The present invention deals with hockey pucks or game pieces for games such as simulated hockey games, typically hockey game tables or games supported on flat surfaces such as tables. Puck pieces are typically used with hockey game tables with solid surfaces or with AIR-HOCKEY® forced air style tables. The game pieces are normally propelled by the game players using handles or mallets. In vigorous games, the game pieces can sometimes leave the surface of the game table and become airborne. The game piece may land within the playing area or may sometimes leave the table, causing a disruption to the game. It is preferred to have a game playing piece which enhances play and minimizes game disruptions.
The present invention addresses these and other needs.